


“I lied. And to think that if I hadn’t, I would’ve missed this beautiful sight.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Voyeurism, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Drabble from sentence prompt list, “You have no idea how much I want you right now.”





	“I lied. And to think that if I hadn’t, I would’ve missed this beautiful sight.”

“Babe?”

Kozik called into the house as he tossed his bag down onto the floor, eyes searching the living room and kitchen for you.” He knew you were home, he saw your car parked in the driveway. He just didn’t know exactly where in the house you were. To be fair, he was home a good 3 days early from his run, but he’d kept that to himself in order to surprise you. Now it seemed he was the one getting a surprise because you were nowhere to be found. Walking upstairs towards the bedroom, he noticed the sound of water running and felt a smile involuntarily spread across his face at the thought. He’d been gone 3 weeks on what should’ve been a 1-week run and he was dying to see you. Now that he knew you were in the shower though, he was simply dying to get his hands on you.

He walked into the bedroom and over to the bathroom, slowly pushing the door open. A swirl of steam came towards him from the now open door and he walked in, peering at you through the glass doors. Your eyes were closed as you ran your shampooed finger through your hair, water and bubbles running down your naked body. He felt himself grown hard at the sight, his fingers itching to touch you. He held himself back though, wanting to watch you until he couldn’t hold it off anymore. He stayed with his eyes glued to you and you leaned back into the stream of water, rinsing the suds from your hair. He swallowed harshly and groaned lowly as even more bubbles poured over your body, your soaking hands running along behind them. He watched as you ran your hands along your breasts and tummy, bringing them up to slide down your neck.

While your actions were simple, practical and purely innocent, your husband’s thoughts were opposite, the sight unbearably erotic to him. So he stayed quiet and by the doorway, out of sight so he could enjoy the view. And enjoy the view he did as he watched you finish off your shower, conditioning your hair and rubbing your washcloth along your body. It wasn’t until you shut off the water and stepped out of the shower that he realized he’d practically been in a trance, enamored with the sight of his wife.

Your eyes widened as you looked up to see him standing at the door, an enticed and almost goofy look on his face as he stared at you. Once your heart settled down out of the fright of seeing him standing there unannounced, you smiled and ran towards him, throwing yourself at him and not caring if you got him wet. If you knew your man, he couldn’t care less. He wrapped his arms around your tightly as your body collided with his, feeling your still wet bare breasts pressing against him.

“You asshole, you said you wouldn’t be home until Wednesday!”

He chuckled as you lightly slapped at his shoulder, your heart still trying to return to its normal rhythm. He simply smiled though, running his finger through your soaking hair and slicking it back.

“I lied. And to think that if I hadn’t, I would’ve missed this beautiful sight.”

With a roll of your eyes, you leaned up to press your lips to his, a smile coming to your lips as you looked into his hungry eyes.

**_“You have no idea how much I want you right now.”_ **

You laughed lightly, grabbing to his hand and pulling him out of the bathroom, towards the bedroom with you.

“Oh trust me baby, I think I know. But why don’t you come show me.”


End file.
